My Crazy Life!
by FanFicLegendaryGOD
Summary: Hi, my name is Alex (18m) and I'm more attracted to hot dudes. Now before you begin ranting on how I should just be straight, let me point out this. Guys are hella hot. I mean really, have you seen their ABS? Find out the epic drama to happen in this epic love story.


_My Crazy Life!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A nice summer afternoon**

It was a cool Saturday morning. It was summer time and we were going into our senior year of high school. June 22. I ripped the number off my calendar as I woke up from my bed.

Guess I'll go to the beach, I thought.

I made my way into the living room.

It's about time you woke up. My little sister (15f) shouted at me as I walked in.

I was doing stuff _(Totally not masturbating at hot guys) _Last night.

What was that part you rushed through? She asked

Nothing I told her.

You were looking at hot guys last night and masturbating to them weren't you she said bluntly.

I don't judge, just next time don't yell over my anime while taking a shower.

I was getting to the epic plot twist when you… she trailed off.

She burst out laughing. I subsequently laughed as well.

So I cooked breakfast for the both of us and I started going out the door.

Where are you going? She questioned

To the beach? I responded.

Ahhhh I see. She immediately hit a keystroke on her laptop that went to the right version of True Survivor. You got it this time, she said sarcastically.

I can get a boyfriend, just watch me I responded

Sure, she said with a smug look on her face

I walked out of the door and onto the driveway. It was a nice sunny day outside. I had a blue t-shirt and grey shorts with black shades. I have black hair and hazel eyes. About 6 feet tall on the skinnier side. My mom and dad both work so we are free to do whatever during the summer as long as we get our chores done. My sister, Natsuki, is a bit shorter at 5 feet and 6 inches with black hair and brown eyes. While she is nice some of the time, she tends to be lazy having to tell her several times to get her chores done so she doesn't get yelled at by mom when she gets home. My dad works as a manager for a major tech company after leaving his old job since it was brought up by a larger brand. My mom is a professional violinist having concerts whenever she can fit them in. She also goes and speaks about her life growing up because of how popular she is in the music world having recently gone to a local college to talk about how certain instruments work better for different songs. As my mind wondered how many kills my sister has gotten in the last half hour, I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

Heeeeeey Alex! she shouted.

As she made her way closer, I realized it was my friend Nora. By the time she caught up with me, she was out of breath.

You… Ah… How are you, she finally spat out.

I'm good, how about you? I responded

ah… yea… good. she said

Did you remember to put on sunblock? she said

Ummmm….. no.

Here she said and handed me sun block.

Thanks, I responded.

Of course she said with a smile.

I have known Nora since I was in middle school. She moved in and had no one who was willing to help her fit in except me. After I put on some sunblock, I realized that she was packed for the beach.

How did you know I was going to the beach, I asked.

I saw what you posted on your twitter.

oh, yeah, I guess I have become numb to doing that kind of stuff now… _mainly so my sister knows where I am cause she forgets instantly…_

What was that you said? she questioned

Nothing, just talking to myself, I said.

We continued down until we reached the beach.

Look at the water! said Nora with glee

Meanwhile all I star at are the guys without shirts on. Damn are they hot. Their abs out for all to see. I only have a 4 pack so seeing the 6 packs, like hot damn. I started to drool.

Soooo… Do you want something to eat? Nora responded definitely trying to turn the conversation.

Yeah yeah, I know you're trying to turn the conversation, but I just happen to be hungry so yeah, I will have a sandwich, but not because you asked, only because you make the best sandwiches in town.

She turns and pouts a bit but then turns into a smile after what she brings out.

One thing that I found out about Nora is that she has a crush on me even though she knows I like guys. I have rejected her several times but she still persists.

After having lunch we head home.

Its sooooooooo hot Nora said gesturing me to take my shirt off.

I'm not that stupid, I retorted in response.

Awwwwwwwwww comeon please? She said

No. I responded.

We walked home with no issues other than the fact that the economy is collapsing and stuff. Before getting home Nora departs off towards her house. I arrive home with my sister asleep on the couch. She must of been tired


End file.
